And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going
And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going from Dreamgirls is featured in Sectionals, the thirteenth episode of Season One. It is sung by Mercedes in the choir room as the New Directions finalize their ballad for their Sectionals setlist. Rachel initially wants to sing a ballad, but Mercedes demands a chance to sing. Emma, the faculty adviser for the Glee Club after Will was prohibited from being their coach, agrees to let Mercedes sing. Her rendition of this song gets an overwhelming response from the entire club, Rachel included, who concludes that Mercedes deserves the chance to sing it at Sectionals. However, at Sectionals, Jane Adams Academy performs this song because Sue leaked their set list to the other teams, and the New Directions cannot perform the song at sectionals without being blamed of copying them. Lyrics Mercedes: And I am telling you I'm not going You're the best man I'll ever know There's no way I can ever go No no there's no way No no no way I'm livin' without you I'm not livin' without you I don't want to be free I'm stayin' I'm stayin' And you and you You're gonna love me Yeah ohh You're gonna love me And I am telling you I'm not going Even though the rough times are showin' There's just no way There's no way Were part of the same place Were part of the same time We both share the same blood We both have the same mind And time and time We've had so much to share No no no way I'm not waking up tomorrow morning And finding that there's nobody there Darlin' there's no way No no no way I'm livin' without you I'm not livin' without you You see there's no way There's no way Tear down the mountain Yell scream and shout You can say what you want I'm not walking out Stomp on the rivers Push, strike and kill I'm not gonna leave you, There's no way I will And I am telling you I'm not going You're the best man I'll ever know There's no way I can ever ever go No no there's no way No no no way I'm living without you I'm not living without ya now Living without ya I don't want to be free I'm stayin' I'm stayin' And you and you and you You're gonna love me Ohhh You're gonna love me Yes you are Yes you are Yeah Love me Love me Love me Love me You're gonna love me Trivia *Amber Riley sang this live (to give it more emotion), although it was taped over with the studio version for better quality. *''Dreamgirls'' has been covered four times on Glee, in all different seasons except for Season Four and Season 6 ("Listen" is covered in Season Two, "It's All Over" in Season Three and "I Am Changing" in Season Five). *This is the second song that is used again on the show. The first is "Don't Stop Believin'" which is sung five times in the show. *This is one of the songs Amber sang for her audition. *This is the first song from the Dreamgirls stage version performed on Glee, followed by "Listen", "It's All Over" and "I Am Changing." **Mercedes is a soloist in three of the four songs. **She notably only performed in songs originally sung by Effie White in the musical. Gallery MercedesBallad.jpg And-I-Am-Telling-You-Im-Not-Going-Glee-Mercedes-01-2009-12-09.jpg MercedesAIaTYING.jpg MercedesAndI'mTellingYou.gif MercedesNotGoing.jpg 4958713516.jpg 4958118771.jpg 4958116877.jpg glee1 1210 gawk.flv.jpg.png MERCAND.gif tumblr mbjc9kQxAT1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mbjc9kQxAT1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mbjc9kQxAT1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mbjc9kQxAT1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr mbjc9kQxAT1ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr mbjc9kQxAT1ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr mbjc9kQxAT1ra5gbxo7 250.gif tumblr mbjc9kQxAT1ra5gbxo8 250.gif tumblr m7g521oe9o1ramwazo1 250.gif tumblr n2hb3x8A1s1qg8euoo1 250.gif tumblr n2hb3x8A1s1qg8euoo2 250.gif tumblr n2hb3x8A1s1qg8euoo3 250.gif tumblr n2hb3x8A1s1qg8euoo4 250.gif andiamtellingyou.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung at Sectionals Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One